Hart Colson
|latest = }} Hart Colson was a high-ranking member of the Neo-Nazi Zyklon Brotherhood gang. History Hart was a high-ranking member of the Zyklon Brotherhood Neo-Nazi gang along with his sons Henry and Clint. While Hart and his family were white-power fanatics, they also understood how the gang was funded and were heavy into the gang's drug and gun running with Henry even having a meth lab under his house that could produce enough meth to get the gang around $30,000 a week. In about 2014, after Brian Schultz died of a heart attack, Hart was expected to take over the gang as the apparent next in line after Schultz. However, the much more fanatical Jordan Graff "shoved his way to the top," displacing Hart. As a result of Hart getting shoved out, SIS Detective Wes Nolan, undercover as a Brotherhood member named Cappie, had to start over again a bit when he was extremely close to a promotion under Hart. Gang member Patrick Cox who worked closely with Hart also suffered the same fate and got shoved out further than Nolan and had to try to work his way back up. In 2016, following the murders committed by Dwight Darnell, Ava Jarvis, the girlfriend of Hart's son Henry, agreed to testify against Dwight and help DDA Barry Rosen connect him to the Zyklon Brotherhood. After being frightened out of hiding, Ava offered to remain silent in exchange for $5,000, but Hart decided to kill her instead. Using one of the forty-seven guns stored in Henry's home, Hart or one of his two sons shot Ava multiple times in the face and dumped her body in a vacant lot in Lincoln Heights. Henry was eventually arrested by the LAPD when they tracked down his house with the help of Mark Jarvis and recovered the murder weapon in the process as well as finding the meth lab and evidence regarding the Brotherhood's real estate scam. While talking with Captain Sharon Raydor, Dwight mentioned that the LAPD would need "luck and maybe a tank" to take down Hart and Clint, causing the police to realize that they were also involved. In a ploy to find Hart and Clint who were off-the-grid, Sharon allowed Henry to make his requested phone call using her cell phone which had been wired so that they could hear Henry's phone call and track it. Henry called Hart and warned him that Dwight was apparently talking to the police only to have Hart disbelieve him. Hart was annoyed that because of Ava, he now had to move a million dollars worth of weapons and is told by his son that they should've just paid Ava off, especially since they don't know where Mark is and he could still talk. Hart promised that they would deal with Mark the same way they dealt with his mother and ordered his son not to call him again before hanging up. However, the call allowed the LAPD to track his location. As Hart and Clint unloaded a crate of weapons, the warehouse's phone rang, surprising them both. Though Clint believed it to be "the boss," Hart knew that he would never call that phone, but answered it anyway. Sharon introduced herself to Hart and informed him that he was surrounded and demanded his surrender and that of his son. Spotting the LAPD outside surrounding the building, Hart promised to see Sharon in Hell, ripped the phone out of the wall and ordered Clint to go to Plan B. Both men then donned explosive vests and Clint reassured his father that he had no regrets and they would one day be considered heroes. Hart drove a van through the warehouse wall straight at the police blockade as Clint exchange fire with the police using an assault rifle. Before Hart could reach the blockade, an LAPD sniper shot out his right front tire, causing the van to swerve away. Armed with a sniper rifle, Detective Julio Sanchez was able to get a clean shot on Hart and shot him through the head, killing Hart and bringing the van to a stop. Cradling his father's body, Clint detonated his explosive vest, but was too far away to harm anyone else. In the aftermath of the Colsons deaths, it was discovered that Hart and Clint had managed to move most of the weapons before the LAPD had arrived. During the subsequent investigation into the courtroom shooting committed by Dwight Darnell, Nolan explained Hart's role in the Brotherhood and his own position in relation to Hart and later Patrick Cox's when they were trying to make a deal with Patrick. Known Victims *Ava Jarvis (shot multiple times in the face by either Hart or his sons Henry and Clint) *Dozens of LAPD officers (drove a van at with the intention of performing a suicide bombing, foiled) Trivia *Hart had no criminal record and his fingerprints were not in the system. *On the murder board, Hart was simply listed as Henry Colson's father. *It's not clear which member of the Colson family actually killed Ava Jarvis. Hart's phone call with Henry made it clear that the Colsons were responsible and the murder weapon was found in Henry's home. However, the fingerprints on the gun did not match Henry nor were they in the system and it was speculated that someone else loaded the gun for Henry. As Hart and Clint had no criminal record, their fingerprints would not be in the system and the fingerprints likely belonged to one of them. However, they could've just as easily used the gun to kill Ava instead of Henry. Henry claimed in that he just makes the meth, further indicating that the killer may have been Hart or Clint instead. Additionally, Julio and Provenza state after the courtroom shooting in the same episode that Ava's killer is dead, further suggesting that it was Hart or Clint. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Drug Dealers Category:Murderers Category:Deceased